fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Shepard
Adrian Shepard Adrian Shepard is a Russo - American freelance agent. He is 24 years old as of 2019, is tall, has a muscular build and green eyes and black hair. According to his former commander, he is too smart to be a grunt, but has some sochiopathis issues. Mainly because of death of his parents - Adrian and Ann Shepards, Russian shareholders and CCO of Wayne Enterprises. It`s noted by several characters that, despite of his cold and somewhat sociopathic nature, there is a good man in him, and it shows. Early life Adrian Shepard ( Degtyarov ) was born in Gotham City in 1993, October 12th at 5am. His parents were a shareholders, CCOs and dear friends of Bruce Wayne, who considered Adrian Sr., father of our hero, his brother. Adrian Jr. thought of Bruce as his honorary uncle. Ann Shepard, his mother, was involved with Lex Luthor - as a Wayne`s spy. She, as Bruce described, was always cunning and strategically thinking. But Adrian wasn`t the only child in the family. When he was born, his twin sister, Jenny, was born 5 minutes after, sharing emerald - green eyes and black hair with her brother. A year, two monts and one day later, his younger sister, Karen, was born. Then, two years later after Karen, Alex was born. At the age of 10, Adrian befriended Richard Grayson, son of famous gymnasts, who died in a tragic accident, and Wayne adopted Dick. Richard came to care about his new friend and even started calling him his " bro for life ", which Adrian eventually returned. At the same time he started to spend time with Dinah Laurel Lance, his childhood friend, as well as with fellow Russo - American children - Anthony Ross ( Pereyaslov ), Kate Warren ( Smirnova ), and Tayna Johnson ( Lisina ). Two years later, he befriended Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon. Barbara almost immideatly started to strike Adrian with questions about his family, which he found amusing and cute, but annoying. Jason Todd saw in his new friend something special - some kind of down - to - the ground attitude. When he turned 16, he went to collage to study art and culture, and wasn`t happy about it. At this moment he and Dinah started dating, making Barbara jelaous of Dinah, who at least once openly kissed yound rich man. Barbara always thought that Laurel is just dating him because of the money. But little did she know that the feelings of her rival were geniune. At the age of 17, Adrian`s parents died in car crash. Police declared it as an accident because of slippery road and brakes, which weren`t functioning. This made young CCO of Wayne Enterprises to slowly become more and more sociopathic. Seven years of abscence and return to Gotham. Adrian became a freelance agent after serving for two years in Russian Army. His experience with pistols, SMGs, rifles and shotguns, as well as unpredictable fighting style and brutal strikes made him a very valuable agent and force to be reckoned with. For next five years he fought in the Middle East on CIA`s behalf, infiltrated Southern Slavic Indepent Republic on GRU`s behalf, and took some easy jobs from other smaller agenciens and organisations. Ont of such organisations - but big and worldwide - called G20, sent him to his first hometown ( second being Moscow, because his parents were from there ) to try and stop Scarecrow, Lex Luthor and general Kurtz by any means nececcary. This prompted Adrian to become a mercenary in Gotham in order to gain himself some fame and reputation in underworld, and earn some money. He also decided to harm Bruce Wayne`s reputation, and, if he tries to do the same if he finds out that Adrian is the mercenary, to kill him. His first night became the most memorable. He assaulted Falcone`s warehouse, stole some of his guns, and shot Batman to the gut, broke Gordon`s arm, knocked out three police officers and evaded some of them in subsequent car chase, and even managed to overpower and injure Dick Grayson. Working for Black Mask Black Mask was the first who noticed the young mercenary after his raid on Falcone`s warehouse. He found out that he`s Adrian Shepard and called his number to offer him a job. Adrian agreeded and went to kill Falcone`s top enforcer. He infiltrated Lacey Towers and killed some of the goons. Then he killed his mark and when he was about to leave, Tim Drake went in through the window and started the fight, but had his ass handed to him. Jason Todd and Richard Grayson also tried to apprehand Adrian, but were beaten up and shot nonlethaly. Adrian escaped, returned to Sionis and recieved his payment. Returning home, he encountered Black Canary, who he had known from childhood. Dinah was surprised to see her ex - boyfriend and crush alive and she hugged him, kissing him in the neck. " It`s your favourite spot. I do remember that. ''", she said. Shepard invited her to live with him, since she had nowhere to stay, and Lance accepted his offer. ''At this moment, the player can start pursuing Dinah`s route. The day after, Adrian recieves another hit from his employer. This time, it`s Jack Ryder - famous and annoying reporter. Shepard knows that he can`t kill an innocent man, but he comes up with the plan and agrees. Adrian`s plane is plain and simple - take Ryder to a isolated room, lock it behind him, take files on Sionis from Jack, fire one shot in the air and lead his mark out of the buliding unnoticed. He went to the apartment, locked the door behind him and demanded the files in exchange of Jack`s life. Reporter agreeded and gave him the files. Adrian fired his gun once and then disgused scared reporter as a janitor and guided him out of the buliding. After completing the mission, Adrian returns to Sionis, takes his earned money and leaves, but one of Black Mask`s goons stops him and leads back to his boss. Roman asks if Adrian can be trusted, to which the latter answers " Yeah, sure. Can '''YOU '''be trusted, Sionis? ". ''Black Mask laughs and pats his killer on the shoulder and asks him how he will deal if someone betrays him. ''After Roman`s question, the player may show Adrian`s sociopathic side by telling him that he will kill the traitor, his friends, family and loved ones, and hang their heads on the wall as hunter trophies, or tell that he will just shoot him in the head, showing more of the professional side. If Adrian chooses the first answer, it will scare Black Mask, but he won`t show it. If the second answer is picked, Black Mask will start to respect his hitman and will let Adrian go. Upon returning home, Adrian goes to the rooftop and reports back to the HQ and tells about his work with Black Mask. His handler compliments the agent with the succesful infiltration to Gotham. It turns out that Adrian is a freelance agent - secret, that is. Now he is working for G20 and tries to stop the Scarecrow and his accomplices. His third job for Sionis is tricky - he needs to bring Deacon Blackfire back to Roman and then execute, after he will hear all the info he needs to hear. Adrian takes this job and finds Deacon very fast. He kills all of his followers and kidnaps Blackfire and takes him to Sionis. After the torture, Shepard walks in and shoots Deacon in the back of the head, takes his earned money and leaves. The player can go to the rooftop and find Holly Robinson, new possible love interest, or go to Adrian`s apartment, where he can try to pursuit Dinah`s route or go straight to bed. Last mission starts with the doorbell`s ringing. Dinah wakes up and rushes to the door, opens it and two of the Roman`s thugs waltz right in, pushing Dinah away. Adrian confronts him with his sidearm drawn and aimed in the knee of one of the henchman. After demanding to know, why they are here, he hears that Roman Sionis decided to give Adrian his last mission - kill Black Canary. At this moment, player can choose to kill two thugs right here and now and disguise as one of them, or order to take them to Black Mask. After arriving to Black Mask`s HQ, Adrian waltzes right to his employer`s office and demands to know why his henchman " are thinking that they are motherfucking kings? ". Mask says that this was a test of character, but Adrian thinks otherwise, and Mask threathens that he will expose Adrian`s alias - the Gunslinger, and orders his henchman to get Adrian out of his HQ, but Adrian draws his .45 and shoots the floor near goon`s leg and then aims it on Roman`s head. Another fork appears. The player can choose to shoot Roman and kill all of his goons and take over his empire. This will grant Adrian new safehouse, 20% discount on black market, unique vehicle - Black Mask`s purple Lamborgini Sesto Elemento, and unique firearm - customized Beretta M9two with pearl handguards and compensator. If the player lets Roman live, he lets Adrian go and decides to lay low. This will grant Adrian 150,000 dollars and Black Mask as a contact. He will help him by sending his goons if called. Encounter with Slade Working with Waller and her Suicide Squad Working for the Joker Final showdown Personality Adrian is calm, collected, soft - spoken young man, who doesn`t shows that much of an emotions. He is empathetic, because he cares for Kate and his squad, who decided to back him up in his mission to stop Scarecrow and other two targets, and always will help people in need. He won`t kill a civilian or a surrendering enemy, but will knock out the latter. Adrian is also very protective of children and women, because it reminds him of his two younger siblings and mother, and very protective of his siblings - especially his twin sister. His sociopathy also sometimes shows. For example, one of possible replies to Roman Sionis`s question about his willingless to kill, is that if someone tries to decieve him, that person, his family, his loved ones and friends will be killed, and their heads will hang on his wall as a hunting trophies. Another good example is his assault on Carmine`s mansion in retaliation for killing his parents. He blasted a hole in the wall, broke in, killing some all of his guards, killed his old and sick mother, who was there at the time, shot one of his buisness partners in the chest, and killed Falcone and his wife and shown no remorse over it. He also has a dry sense of humor, as some of his responses in dialogue tree can be this. For example, when Dima, his military buddy tells him to press a button, he asks: " What am I, your personal fuckin` button pusher? ". Adrian also swears, but not in public. He holds an image of calm, optimistical young man with a " big - ass, shit - eating grin " on his face. He`s prone to swear once in a time, when he is angry or trying to concentrate, but sometimes will yell profanities when he is very angry, almost furious. Relationships Bruce " Batman " Wayne - Bruce is old friend of the Shepards, and viewed Adrian as his niece. But when his parents died, Bruce, as Batman, was there and did nothing. When Shepard heard that from captured Oracle, he decided to cripple his empire and kill Wayne. In the bad ending, he is shot and killed by Adrian. The good ending shows him wounded, but spared by his former friend, and he vows to stop him. Richard " Nightwing " Grayson - Dick was one of the first of Adrian`s friends. They did not like each other at first, but Grayson came to care for his friend, who he started to call his brother. Adrian also thought of Dick as his brother, but after his return to Gotham, his opinion of hima changed - Dick became an obstacle, but not friend. In the bad ending Dick tries to shove Adrian from the rooftop, but gets shot in the knee and falls down from rooftop, but survives. In the good ending he is shown looking at the photo of him and Adrian as teenagers, wipes tear, and decieds to at least talk to his brother. Jason " Red Hood " Todd - second adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Jason didn`t enjoy mellow life of Waynes, and he always was seeking some kind of adrenaline rush. He also hated how Dick and Bruce flaunted their riches. Adrian was his kindred spirit, and the friendship between the two formated very fast. In the bad ending he shots his friend in the neck and gets shot to death himself. The good ending shows him sitting at the bar and smiling, when he hears on TV about one of Adrian`s hits. Timothy " Red Robin " Drake - the third son of Bruce. He is the youngest of them all and looked up to Adrian, who he saw as his older brother, but was a little bit angry, because Barbara fell in love with him, and Adrian at the time was spending time with Dinah, who became his first girlfriend. He tries to stop the fight between Adrian and his allies, but gets shot by pissed off Adrian in the back of the head in the bad ending. The good ending shows him trying to comfort Barbara, who is furious, when she learns that Gunslinger crippled Wayne`s reputation. Barbara " Oracle " Gordon - an IT specialist and Batman`s comrade. She knew Adrian for a long period of time, since she was a kid. At first, she saw Shepard as her brother and equal, and Adrian thought the same of her, but also as of annoying little nosy sister. When he went to collage, Barbara fell with him, but he didn`t felt the same and was Dinah`s boyfriend at that time. When he returned to Gotham as Gunslinger, she was captured by him and was the first to find out who he is, because he showed her his face. Outed as a Lex Luthor`s corporate spy when she pulls up Adrian`s dossier and finds out that he is a G20 agent, and later Gunslinger slits her throat in the bad ending, or is placed under arrest on Adrian`s orders in the good ending. Dinah Laurel " Black Canary ' Lance - Adrian`s collage girlfriend. She loved ( and loves ) him very much. When they first met in collage, she was very shy, because, in her opinion, he looked " very cute - cutier than Dick or Jason " and she didn`t have the courage to speak to him first, but on Valentine`s Day she kissed him first. To her surprise and joy, Adrian kissed her back. After his return to Gotham, she was the second person to find out that he is the Gunslinger, but stuck with him to the end. In the bad ending stays with injured Adrian, calling his name while he`s loosing consiousnes from the injury and blood loss. In the good ending, if player pursuited relationship with her, she hears the truth that Adrian is a freelance agent, she smiles at him and kisses, promising to wait for him. If Adrian and her are friends, she just hugs him and bids farewell, when he is packing his things and moving out back to G20 HQ. David " The Spade " Anderson - Adrian`s handler. He has a professional relationship with Gunslinger, but may be his friend, if player completes all of G20 side missions and follows instuctions, or may become his enemy, if Adrian comtiniuosly tells him to shut up, intetrrupts his train of thought, and disobeys orders. In the bad ending will pull out injured and unconsious Adrian, and will praise him for his good work, if he is friends with Gulslinger or chew him out, if they are enemies. In the good ending he either will coldly state that Gunslinger`s job is done, if he isn`t his friend, or will invite Adrian for a couple of beers and pizza, if they are friends. Kate " Scorpio " Warren - part of Adrian`s backup and overwatch squad. She is prone to drop s - bombs when overwhelmed. She is also his school friend and has a crush on him. Kate always will treat Adrian with respect, will show her softer side to him, if player will pursue relationship with her and eventually comfess her feelings to him. If Adrian says that he loves her back, she will be overjoyed and will tell him to meet her at Empire Diner after his mission is over. If Adrian says that she is just a friend to him, Kate will be saddened by it for a second, but will regain her composure and tell him to meet her near Lacey Towers after the mission is over. In the good ending, if she is romanced, Kate will happily kiss Adrian and wrap her hands across his waist, telling him that she waited for this for a long time. If they are friends, she will just hug him and congratulate. In the bad ending she will drag crying and screaming Laurel, her friend, from Adrian`s supposedly dead body and later crying with her. Anthony " Brother Eye " Ross - also part of backup and overwatch squad, and Adrian`s former partner on field missions in the Middle East, Western Europe and Canada. His relationship with Gunslinger is permanent on " Friends " level, and player can`t ruin it. In the good ending, he will call Adrian and invite him to pizza party. In the bad ending he is shown picking up and carrying Adrian`s unconsious body to the ambulance. Dima " Irish " Lawson - Adrian`s war buddy and fellow freelance agent. He is also prone to swearing and is the most foul - mouthed character ( after Adrian ). His relationship with Adrian is permanent on " Best Bros " level, and player can`t ruin it. In the good ending he`s opening up a beer bottle when Gunslinger arrives to the pizza party. In the bad ending he is shown making another shot to the Jason`s head and leving. Violett " Hawk " Crane - also part of the squad. She is Adrian`s best female friend. According to Dima, she is very quiet and picked it up from Adrian, because he also was quiet during their first days as teammates in the Russian military. Her relationship with Shepard is on " Like Bro and Sis " level and it`s permanent. In the good ending she will hug Adrian, when he arrives to the party, and will say some welcoming words and congratulate her friend. In the bad ending she arrives to the hospital, where is Adrian`s treatment going on. She will quietly sob, when she will see him, and will encourage him to keep fighting. Tanya " Fiery " Johnson - yet another part of the squad. She is quiet person, and mostly communicates with the gestures and humming, but also has a great sense of humor and will trade jokes with Adrian. Her relationship with the main character is permanent on " Unseparable Step - Siblings " level and can`t be ruined. The bad ending shows her sitting in the ambulace with Adrian and holding his hand. The good ending shows her eating pizza, sitting between her boyfriend, Anthony, and Adrian, her step - brother. Max " Spawn " Knight - also part of the squad. He is another fellow freelance agent and good friend of Adrian`s. He almost never swears, because it`s not his style. His relationship with Adrian is on " Troll Buddies " level, but it can be upgraded to max level - which is " Brothers In Arms ". The good ending shows him walking in the room with more pizza and beer, and the bad shows him holding Adrian`s ballistic mask, and then placing it in Adrian`s free hand. Marianne " The Siren " Wilson - last member of the squad. She is a former singer and has a really beatiful voice, which is why she earned her nickname. Marianne is Adrian`s opposite - when he is task - concentrated, grim, cynical, calm and quiet, she is loud, cheerful and easy - going. Her relationship with the MC is on the " Almost Friends " level and can be upgraded to the max level - " Opposites Attract ". The good ending shows her singing some cheery songs at the party, and the bad shows her crying near Adrian`s body and lamenting him for his choice of work and herself for not knowing him better. Holly " Black Cat II " Robinson - one of the Gunslinger`s admirers and old friend of Selina Kyle. She can be found in Downtown at midnight, sitting on the rooftop`s ledge and quietly sobbing and saying Selina`s name. According to the developers, her romance sidequests are the most cute and her interaction with Adrian reminds of teenage girl, who have fallen in love for the first time. Adrian also protects her, because he sees her as little sister at first, but if the player tries to romance her, Adrian protects her because he loves her, as he later admits. In the good ending, if she is romanced, Holly will take Adrian to the rooftop where they met each other, and will tell him that he is her, and then will yell it to the Gotham City. If they are friends, she`ll say that Adrian is the best brother figure in her life. The bad ending shows her consoling injured Adrian in hospital and saying that she loves him, despite he`s an undercover freelance agent ( if she is romanced ), or telling him that he will be okay and that she misses him ( if she and Adrian are friends ). Skills and powers Skills *'Master tactician' - Adrian is a former Russian military captain, professional freelance agent and a dangerous hitman. He also was trained by Slade Wilson at some time and participated in secret project, dedicated to biological enhancments. This project enhanced his reflexes and thinking process, which, in turn, gave him an advanced capabilites to analyze the situations he`s in and some sort of combat clairvoyrance. *'Firearms expert' - Adrian`s time in the Army was not the peaceful one. He was deployed to several hot spots, where he showed his natural talent in shooting. His weapons of choice were pistols, SMGs, and all types of rifles. Later he mastered every type of firearm - from simple pistol to high - caliber LMGs and sniper rifles. Also he is very skilled with explosives and knows where the most vunerable place in buildings so that he can place a bomb. *'Hand - to - hand combat master' - after his service in the Russian Army, he decided to sell his talent and skill to the highest bidder. This attracted many worldwide agencies. His first client was the Russian GRU, where he took his time to learn Systema. After that he continued to work as a freelance agent and learned more martial arts such as Krav - Maga, BJJ, Judo, Boxing, and Muai - Thai. *'Combat pragmatist '- Adrian is not the kind of person that you expect to fight honestly. He will throw a bottle at his enemies, will kick opponents to the balls, gouge their eyes out and etc. *'Espionage master '- as a freelance agent, undercover oprations also were in his line of work. As one of his handlers noted, Shepard has a natural talent to lie to people and manipulate them. He is capable to maimtain several covers, as evident by his infiltration to Wayne Enterprises loading bay, disguised as a new loader, or by his kidnapping of Barbara from crowded GCPD presinct. *'Multilingualism: '''as Russo - American agent, Adrian speaks both Russian ( which is his native language ) and English accentlessly. He also speaks Serbian, Spanish and Arabic. *'Escape artist - years of working as an agent made this skill very important in Adrian`s arsenal. He can escape Batman effortlessly, as well as some of the Bat - family and Justice League members. Powers *'Biological enhancment '- at some time, he underwent a procedure, which upgraded his capabilities to super - human level. He is able to regenerate faster, his stamina, strength and flexibility are also have been upgraded. Also he gained the ability to predict his opponents` moves. *'Tactical prediction '- it was Adrian`s natural talent, but project helped him to expand it and use it to full force. In Adrian`s head, he slowes his perception of time and mentally trying to figure out the best way to knock out or kill his enemy. He looks at his enemy`s stance and analyzes it in order to predict his next move. *'Enhanced regeneration and reflexes '- nano - botes in Gunslinger`s blood, combined with the A - virus, are capable to regenerate their host`s cells for maximum an hour, depending on the injury. His reflexes are also were enhanced, as shown by him catching a flying Batarang or dodging a kunai, thrown by one of League of Shadows member. *'Shadow Step - '''when Adrian was taken in by League of Shadows forces and brought to his knees before Ra`s al - Ghul himself in Season 2, he was granted this power by injection of serum from the Lasarus Pit. Normal human would die from this, but Adrian`s nanobots and A - virus are made to destroy, analyze and rework harmful substacnes to use them to their host`s advantage. More will be added. Equipment Weapons *'Hera Arms CQR - 'short version of AR - 15, made by Hera Arms. Chambered in 5,56x45 NATO, this rifle is packing quite a punch, and modified with unique Hera Arms silencer and TRUGLO Red Dot Sight. It appears to be his main weapon of choice. All seasons. *'HK433 '- new SpecOps rifle. It was Gunslinger`s weapon of choice in the Middle East. Uses 5,56x45 NATO rounds. Fitted with ACOG scope, silencer, laser sight and underbarrel grenade launcher, this rifle is Adrian`s number one solution if it comes to infiltration or full - blown covert op. Season 1 - 3. *'Arsenal AR - SF - Adrian`s answer when situation is more peaceful or he is on negotiations, serving as muscle and look intimidating. This gun is chambered in 7,62x39 and outfitted with Gemtech silencer, laser sight and PK - AS scope. Seasons 1 and 2. *'SIG - Sauer MCX VIRTUS SBR '- another new rifle. Perfect for shadow raids, apartment fights and hallway shootouts. Chambered in 5.56x45 NATO and modified with silencer, TRUGLO Red Dot Sight and Magpul foregrip. Season 1 only. *'SAI GRU AR - 15 - '''Slade`s personal rifle. Given by him to Adrian as a reward for beating him and being his best student. It " eats " 5.56x45 NATO and modified with Jailbrake supressor, M320 underbarrel grenade launcher and an extended 40 - rounds mag. All seasons. *'AK Alpha -''' Israeli - produced version of a famous and legendary assault rifle, AK - 47, this AK is versalite rifle and very handy when it comes to the shootouts on close and middle distances. Modified with unique AK Alpha supressor and SIG - Sauer Romeo 4 scope, it chambered in 7.62x39. Season 1 - 3. *'VHS - 2' - Croatian - made assault rifle, chambered in 5.56x45 NATO, was given to Adrian by the Black Mask as a weapon of assasination of his old buisness partner. This rifle is modified with special VHS - 2 supressor, unique foregrip and Trijicon ACOG scope. All seasons. *'AK - 12' - Adrian`s old service rifle, which was delivered by Dima to Gotham. It has scratches and Gunslinger`s personal vynil sticker of two green dots. It feeds on 5.45x39 NATO and modified with unique silencer, unique foregrip and Romeo 4 scope. Season 1 - 3. *'KAC Stoner LMG A1 - ' light and versalite MG. It was stolen by Adrian from Falcone`s warehouse in his first night. Later used by him when he assaults Falcone`s mansion. Chambered in 7.62x51 NATO and modified with the silencer, laser sight and ACOG scope. Season 1 only. *'KAC LAMG '- Red Hood`s personal favourite LMG. Stolen by Adrian from Jason`s secret armory and used as a assaut weapon when he is attacking Scarecrow`s factory. Chambered in 5.56x45 NATO and modified with MH1 Hartmann scope. Season 1 only. *'M14SE - '''Deadshot`s marksman rifle. It was given to Adrian after he helped Suicide Squad in their mission. Later used to assasinate Kurtz at the Gotham City Plaza. Modified with Long Range Scope and silencer and chambered in 7.62x51 NATO. Used in Season 1 and 3. *'Marlin 1894 Custom - stolen from GCPD lockup. This gun was one of guns of choise of the one and only - the Joker. Cleaned up from " HAHAHA " stickers, green and purple paint and the other drawings and painted black, greased by Adrian, this lever - action rifle, chambered in .45 Colt, was modified by the Gunslinger. He put the Osprey 9 silencer and the Mojji Zero scope on it. Adrian used it when working with Joker in Season 1. *'Crye Presicion SIX12 - '''Adrian`s favourite shotgun. It was used by him when he went to the Lacey Towers to assasinate Falcone`s top enforcer on Black Mask`s behalf. This shotgun is modified with silencer and Aimpoint Comp M4s scope. Used in all seasons. *'Fostech Origin - 12 - 'semi - automatic shotgun, used for breach - and - clear and close quaters combat. Outfitted with silencer, drum mag, laser sight and EOTech 553 scope, this " boomstick " became Adrian`s weapon of choice when he was working for the Joker and later when he killed him and his goons. Used by Adrian and later his squad in S1 and S2. *'Taurus Judge - 'this big - ass revolver was used by James Gordon, before the Gunslinger broke his arm and took this .410 Bore chambered revolver with him. Used in Season 1 and 3. *'McMillan CS5 - 'One of Slade`s custom sniper rifles, which was sold to Adrian in Season 2. *'Uzkon UNG - 12 - 'another semi - auto shotgun, stolen from Sionis`s warehouse by the Gunslinger in Season 3. *'LWRC SMG - 45 - assault SMG, also good for covert operations. Used by Adrian in Season 2, when he infiltrates No Man`s Land. *'Tavor TS12 Custom - '''Israeli - made drum - fed shotgun, which operates in 3 - round bursts. Used by Adrian in Seasons 2 and 3. *'HK G28 - German marksman rifle, used by Adrian when he was sniping Dr. Penelope Young near Arkham Asylym in Season 2. *'Springfield Armory Loaded 1911 - '''Adrian`s old service pistol, chambered in " holy " .45 ACP. Used on many occasions. Modified with Osprey 9 silencer and RMR scope, as well as an extended mag. *'Maxim 9 - 'integrally silenced pistol. The best choice for quiet operations. Used by Adrian when he was working with Amanda Waller and her Suicide Squad in Gotham City. *'S&WTRP R8 - 'given to detained Adrian by Renee Montoya in Season 1. *'Truvelo CMS - 'high - power sniper rifle, chambered in 20x42 mm. Used by the Gunslinger to shot the Bat - wing down in S1. *'Mateba Auto - 'Harley`s revolver of choice. Was taken by Adrian when she confronted him about his murder of the Joker in Season 2. *'MPA930DMG - 'automatic pistol, used by Shepard when he infiltrated Gotham Concert Hall to help out Marianne. *'MPA10SSTX - 'SMG, picked up and used by Adrian, when he killed Johnny Frost, Joker`s most loyal henchman in Season 2. *'JS 9mm - 'Chinese SpecOps weapon of choice. Adrian took it from Sal Maroni in Season 2. *'UZI IWI Pro - 'Israeli - made compact SMG. Used by Adrian and briefly by Kate when they went to confront Osvald Cobblepot and his goons in Season 1. *'MSBS Radon - 'assault rifle, used by GROM Polish SpecOps. This rifle is a gift from Adrian`s and Dima`s old friend. Used by Gunslinger in Season 2, when he`s covering Holly Robinson. *'Micro - Roni CAA - 'yet another piece of Israeli - made weaponry. This little machine pistol was used by Jason, Floyd and Adrian, when the former was hunting the latter in Season 2. *'Galil ACE 53 - 'Adrian`s pride and joy. Family`s riflem which was used by Adrian Shepard Sr in his days of crimefigthing. Used by him in Season 2. *'SIG 556 Holo - 'Chris`s special rifle. Adrian took it from Chris and shot him when he tried to betray him to Batman in Season 2. *'Mosin - Nagant Archangel - 'custom bolt - action sniper rifle, used in Season 2 by Adrian, Jason and Dima, when the three of them are attacking Lex Corp convoy. *'MC 255 12 - 'revolver - action shotgun, used by Adrian in Season 2 and 3. *'IMBEL IA 2 - 'Brazilian - made assault rifle, used by Adrian and his squad in Season 2. *'QBU - 88 '- Chinese marksman rifle. Used by one of Scarecrow`s goons, by Kurtz and Adrian in Season 1. *'Benelli M4 NFA *'Benelli Supernova Tactical' *'STI Costa Carry Comp' *'HK45C' and HK45T *'MPX Rangler' and MPX Copperhead *'Colt XSE M45A1 CQBP ' *'Remington R5 RGP' *'Pindad - SS2 V5 A1' *'Thales F90 and F90MBR' *'ARX 200 and ARX 160' More will be added. Tools *Lockpick *Scaner *Ballistic Mask *Military Sneaking Suit *Ballistic Vest *Tactical Vest *OPSAT WIP Quotes Season 1. " Come one. come all, come cleanse with me! " '' " Blackfire, if you don`t knock that shit off, I`m gonna cleanse your ass with my holy .45 ACP. Besides, I`m the only one, except you, in this motherfucking room. Why the fuck are you spouting this religious shit? I don`t believe in God, so shut. The. Fuck. UP! "'' - Deacon Blackfire and Adrian while waiting for Sionis to return. " You gotta kill one of my buisness partners. " '' " Lemme guess, Roman. Someday you`ll tell another hitman the same thing and he`ll go to try and clap me. "'' ''- Sionis and Adrian discussing his new contract. " ''Goddamnit, Sionis. You should`ve warned me `bout the ambush. Or d`ya want to see your whole empire burn? I`m sure as shit can do that. You fucking backstabber. " " The fuck are you talking about, Shepard? I ain`t no backstabber. Ya threathing me? Me?! [ ''Lits cigarette, smokes and points at Adrian ] ''Get this funny fuck outta my sight. " " ''[ Pulls out his trusty Springfield and shoots the floor, almost hitting Sionis`s henchman in the leg, and then points it at Roman`s head, aiming right between the eyes ''] I`m sorry, what was that? You want me to shoot you? Is that it? Didn`t know that you are such a death seeker, Roman old boy. " - Roman Sionis and Adrian when the former tried to out the latter as a Gunslinger, when Adrian outlived his usefulness. " Bats! Long time no see! How`s the family? " " Shut up, you goddamn mercenary. You need to answer for your crimes. " " Crimes? Don`t make me laugh, you fucking hypocrite. Look me in the eye and say that again. '''Bruce'.'' [ Takes his ballistic mask off and grins ] " " A - Adrian? But how? They told me that you are MIA. " '' " MIA means Missed In Action, dumb fuck. If I was dead, it would be KIA. Now let`s finish this shit. "'' ''- Gunslinger and Batman right before their last showdown. " [ grabs tired and beaten Adrian by the shoulders, forcing him to get up on his feet ] ''Adrian, you gotta listen to me, bro! Let`s just go to the Wayne Manor and talk. No need to fight. Stand down. We are your friends, remember? " '' " Oh, just shut the fuck up, Tim. This old cocksucker [ points his Springfield at Bruce, who is lying down because of injuries ] was there when my parents died. He didn`t do shit to stop it. He just fuckin` watched how Falcone`s goons shot up their car and rammed them. Didn`t. Do. Nothing. Not a goddamed thing to prevent it. Do you understand, Tim? "'' '' " C`mon, man, it ain`t like that. I`m sure that he was trying to do something. He`s the fuckin` Batman. "'' '' " Uh - hun, and I`m Alla Pugachova. Or Britney Spears, for Christ`s sake. Don`t make me laugh, imbred hick. "'' ''- Adrian and Tim Drake after the fight between Adrian and Jason, Tim, Dick and Bruce. '' " Yeah, thanks, Dave. You`re a good friend. Hope we`ll meet again. " ''- Shepard talking with David Anderson in the good ending ( if the player haven`t romanced Dinah or Kate and they are friends with Dave ), or: " ''Uh - huh. Fuck you too, David. " - when Adrian isn`t on friendly terms with Dave. '' " Dinah, I love you so much. But I have another mission coming up. Please, stay safe, babe. "'' - Adrian in the good ending on the phone with Dinah Lance ( if player romanced Dinah ), or: " Thanks, Dee. I`ll stay safe, don`t you worry. " ''- if Adrian and Dinah are just friends. '' " Kate, sweetie. You know that I love you, right? I have another mission, so I`d like to have you in my backup squad. " '' - Adrian on the phone with Kate Warden in the good ending ( if she is romanced ), or: " ''Ok, sure. Any updates on your end? " ''- if Kate isn`t romanced. '' " Sorry, Dave. I fucked up, didn`t I? " '' ''- ''Adrian to Dave in the bad ending if they are friends ( and Adrian hasn`t romanced any of the avaliable girls ), or: ''" Fuck outta here, Anderson. I won`t talk. Read my last report. " - if Adrian is enemy of David in the bad ending. Affiliations Family and friends. Kate Warren - friend, teammate, possible girlfriend. Dinah Laurel Lance - friend, neighbour, possible girlfriend. Dima Lawson - war buddy, teammate, best friend. Anthony Ross - old friend, teammate. Marianne Wilson - teammate, friend. Tanya Johnson - old friend, teammate, step - sister. Violett Crane - teammate, sister figure. Max Knight - fellow agent, teammate, friend. Jenny Shepard - twin sister. Alex Shepard - younger brother. Karen Shepard - younger sister. David Anderson - handler, friend. Amanda Waller - commander, client. Slade Wilson - field commander, mentor, partner in crime, friend. Floyd Lawson - partner in crime, friend, mentor. Rick Flagg - fellow agent and soldier, friend. Katana - squadmane, fellow mercenary, friend. Lady Shiva - mentor, friend. Rose Wilson - sister figure, friend, partner in crime. Love interests. Main love interests. Kate Warren - Adrian`s high school friend and squadmate. He can call her, while not on the missions, on Wednesday and Monday from 2:30 AM till 11:45 PM. She will show her soft side if the player will stay on the Friendship route, or will slow develop a crush on the protagonist if player will pursue the relationship with her. Adrian will call her and they will discuss their mutual love of movies and food, as well their former adventures in Gotham, when they were kids. If Adrian romances her, she will stay as part of his squad for his next mission and will move in with him to Pine Street safehouse. Dinah Laurel Lance - Adrian`s old friend. She was his first girlfriend and they had sex in the nightclub`s bathroom on The New Year`s Party. Her feelings to Adrian hadn`t disappeard and she will often flirt with him and offer a drunken sex, if player walks on her in the safehouse drinking on Monday and Thursday from 1:00 PM to 12:00 AM. If Adrian is friends with her, she will move on and forget her love for him and will see him as a friend and a friendly rival. If she is romanced, she will act as a clingy and protective girlfriend, when Adrian will do something drastic in her opinion. Holly Robinson - can be found on the rooftop of one of the bulidings in Downtown at midnight every day, quietly calling Selina`s name. Adrian will comfort her and ask what happend. She will say that he misses Selina Kyle, her honorary big sister. Adrian will say that he misses his siblings and will show his face. Holly becomes embarassed by his looks, and Gunslinger will just shrug, mentally noticing how beatiful she is. If they are friends, they will hang out like brother and sister, and in the end she will admit that Adrian is like a brother to her. If the player romanced her, Holly will cry tears of happines when Adrian confesses his feelings and will slowly and carefully kiss him, before shouting to Gotham that he is hers. She will treat Adrian with love and care, and will always check up on him. Cassandra Cain - Adrian`s partner in crime in Season 2. He met her on the rooftops, when she was scouting and looking for the truck. Gunslinger will agree to help her, because the truck she`s looking for is also his target. When he killed all of the mooks, he will play the oldest trick in history on Cass and will escape with the truck, playfully leaving his number behind. Cassandra will eventually call him and offer to meet her near " Gotham Royal " hotel. She will compliment Adrian on his skills and ask him out. If the player will stay on the Friendship route, she will become his partner as a freelance agent. If she is romanced, she`ll invite Adrian on the rooftop, where they first met, and will have sex with him. Bette Cain - Cass`s younger sister. Can be encountered in Cains` house, when Adrian visits her sister. She doesn`t know about her sister`s involvement with Gotham`s underworld, but knows Adrian and the Gunslinger, but thinks that they are a separate entities. At one point, she will fall in love with Adrian because of his demeanor and his kindness, and will confess to him. If Adrian says that he feels the same, she will gently kiss him, pulling him closer by his tie. She will always call Adrian to ask how he`s doing and will express her desire to flee from Gotham with him. But if they are friends, she will offer him emotional help, in case he`s feeling down. Stephanie Brown - former Gunslinger`s rival. Adrian met her near his second safehouse - Ferris and Kane studio - when she was looking for him. Both will form a bond between each other, if Adrian will take her on the missions with him. She will always develop a crush on Adrian, despite his demeanor. If Adrian kisses her, she will playfully push him back, only to kiss him herself. After that, she will be avaliable as a partner and she will be close to her lover between fights, searching for possible wounds. If player will stick to the Friendship route, she will be depressed and will disappear from the game, but will return in Season 3 to try and kill Adrian and his girlfriend ( if he has one ). Zatanna - Adrian encountered her in Magician`s Charm shop, when he was looking for something to entertain himself in the evening. Young magician will recommend one of products and will leave him her number. This will amuse our hero, but he will remark to himself that she has long legs, as well as " nice ass, and nice pair of tits ". At some point, Adrian will go out to the Downtown again, and Zattana will call him, saying that she has her eye on him and will try to scare him from behind. The player has a choice either to play along and pretend to be scared, or say " Nuh - uh ". First choice will give a boost to her Loverbirds route, and second will give a boost to her Friendship route. At the end of Season 2, after Lex Luthor was killed by Adrian, she will call hin and ask him to visit her shop. When Adrian arrives there, she will ask him, if he loves her ( if the player on the Loverbirds ) route. If Adrian answers yes, she will kiss him and will say that she will show him what her magic can do in seductive tone. After that, she will heal Adrian with her powers, and the game shows it as Zattana sitting on our hero`s naked torso, half - naked herself, muttering spells. If they are friends, she will offer him her support in tough situations. Carrie Kelley - Adrian can encounter her if the player will stay on High Chaos walktrough ( i.e killing a lot of people, blowing up C4 and grenades in public, ally themselves with villians and calling the for help ), and she will chew him out, before stunning him and incarcerating him, resulting in Game Over. He also can encounter her in Low Chaos route, if he`s keeps a low profile and stays out of the lights when on the night missions. Carrie still spots him and tries to apprehands him, but he shocks her and subdues her. Several days later, she calls Adrian`s phone and says that she knows who he is. They team up to fight crime, and Carrie begins to care about Adrian and laugh at his jokes. If the player will pursue her relationship, she will suddenly realize that she loves Shepard when he is injured in his final part of mission - killing Scarecrow, that is. After patching him up, she will kiss Adrian, and the player has an opportunity to kiss her back. She will act as Adrian`s spotter and partner, always checking up on him and giving him an emotional support. If they are friends, however, she will turn on Gunslinger and will try to knock him out, only to be shot to the shoulder by Adrian. Additional love interests. *Jessica Cruz *Lynx II *Helena Wayne *Dawn Granger Additional possible friends. *Raven Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:DC Category:Males Category:1995